Razoul's Slave
by fictionprince
Summary: 2nd in the slave series. Razoul and his army take over Agrabah. Exploring a topic earlier which is probably unheard of. Please read and review. The story is not as bad as it looks in the summary.Mature content. Rated M


Razoul, the commander of Agrabah's army laid thinking in bed. What had he not given to the kingdom and did the kingdom give him back anything, no nothing, nothing for the sacrifice of blood on the borders of the kingdom. It was time he earned some respect for himself. He planned to take the palace of Agrabah under siege and make himself the sultan by dethroning the present sultan. He knew that his fellows in the army would support him in his endeavor as they were equally thirsty for recognition. But the problem did not end there, what about the sultan's beautiful daughter, the princess Jasmine, due to be married off to any suitable prince? He decided he would take her for his own after all he was the only man who deserved her and claim her as his own. He was the only one manly enough. A very good idea, he thought and went to sleep, his sleep disturbed a few times by passionate dreams involving the princess.

The next day dawned. He told his army men about his plan. They readily agreed as he had predicted. There battle plans were laid out and soon the earth of Agrabah quivered as the sizeable army marched towards the palace. The army pierced through the palace gates and soon made their way to the courtroom where the sultan was holding court. All the courtiers were mercilessly killed and the sultan was held at sword point and asked if he accepted that Razoul be made sultan and take his daughter. The sultan was a chicken hearted man and consented immediately to the proposal. He was led into the dungeons as a prisoner and Razoul accepted the sultanship. The guards had dragged the princess into the court where she was informed about her upcoming duties. The princess had protested at first but later agreed knowing that her father's life was at stake. She was told to get herself prepared her 'duties' that night.

It dawned on Razoul suddenly that if he made Jasmine his wife she would hold some power over him which he did not wish. He decided she would not be his wife nor an ordinary servant, but more of a concubine. Razoul completed all necessary formalities to become the sultan but his mind was thinking about Jasmine. The day passed slowly and finally night arrived.

Razoul made his way to the princess' bed chambers and entered without knocking on the door. The princess lay on her bed sensuously in a silky translucent bed gown that covered only till just her mid thighs. It revealed her athletically toned feminine figure very beautifully. Her hair was done in a pony tail tied with golden strings. He approached her slowly and slyly. Jasmine also got off the bed and sensuously walked towards him. Razoul closed the distance between them and crushed her lips with his. He pried open her mouth and explored her mouth as he touched her in places she had never been touched before. The princess was slowly losing control, sinking in pleasure. It felt liberating to her after being cared for gently all her life that someone could handle her as roughly as the man was and yet give her pleasure. She started cooperating in Razoul's further endeavors. She felt Razoul's member harden as he touched her rounded ass and arched back.

Presently, Razoul broke the kiss. He was delighted to find the girl cooperating with him but not altogether surprised. "After all, I am an irresistible man" he thought. He proceeded to take off her scanty clothing. As soon as the piece of cloth was off he got a clear view of her beautifully young ripe figure. Her private parts were cleanly shaven for him. She smelled of jasmine and lavender fragrances. She had beautiful breasts, firm and rounded. He cupped them in his hands slowly massaging them and earning moans of pleasure from Jasmine. He took the cue to start sucking her nipples. They were heavenly he thought as he enjoyed his time. Slowly once in a while he would bite or pinch them telling Jasmine now and again that she was the servant and he the the time he ignored her cunt choosing instead to fondle her breasts. But even he could not ignore the rapidly wetting core pressed against his arousal. He pushed her on her own bed and told her," This is your first time I think?" the princess still not out of the pleasure given to her muttered a shy yes.

Razoul turned his attention to the pussy craving his presence. The lips were slightly parted. Slowly he descended on top of her and licked her pleasure spot. He covered her entire body with saliva as he hungrily licked her body. She was beginning to approach her climax. He slowly fingered her pussy just enough to continue the waves of pleasure. Finally Jasmine orgasmed. Razoul chuckled to himself and told the princess," You will be getting more of that tonight." He took of his garments revealing the exact opposite to Jasmines body. He was muscular, hairy and covered with battle scars. But the thing that drew Jasmine's attraction was his cock, which was bigger than any normal one. Though she was a virgin she knew enough about sex to appreciate that Razoul's cock was extraordinary.

Razoul shoved he precum coated dick into Jasmine's obliging mouth. Razoul slowly enjoyed the moments as Jasmine gave him a blowjob. Jasmine thought of how her fortunes had changed, from being a princess to nothing more than a prostitute to a man of low birth. But the feeling of being fucked ruthlessly was oddly liberating she felt. Maybe he will give me the freedom that I never had before she thought as she continued the treatment of Razoul's prick. Presently, Razoul had started fingering her asshole. The feeling of the fingers in her tighter passage created waves of pleasure through her entire body. Within the next few minutes she orgasmed again.

Razoul took out his thick double sized dick out of the princess' mouth and positioned it at the entrance of her pussy. With extraordinary power he thrust his dick into her. The sensation of a thicker and bigger something in her pussy pushed Jasmine off the edge. Razoul broke her virginal barrier and then pounded her insides. He pushed her to the limits. Hitting her G-spot every time as multiple orgasms washed over her. The room smelled of sweat and love juices. But, Razoul was still not prepared for his release. On the other hand Jasmine was red, sweaty and panting with all the lovemaking.

"Did you like it there?" Razoul growled at her. She nodded feebly."Then you will love this!"He said turning her over and placing his hands on either side of her he entered her from behind. After being fucked so much Jasmine could tolerate no more as her orgasms sapped her of all remaining power. She came one final time feeling distantly aware that Razoul was also cumming into her ass at the exact same moment. With all the lovemaking done they both became unconscious.

**Five Years Later:**

Jasmine contemplated how the last five years had passed. Apart from the fact that she was a slave she had not lived her life any badly. None of the comforts she had experienced in her younger days had been taken away. She had full liberty to move around the city at any time which incidentally had been her heart's dearest wish. But her master, Sultan Razoul, could not make do a night without her. She could not remember another night since that fateful night that he had claimed her, after which they had not made love. Sometimes he even summoned her in court for entertainment. She had been fucked by others as well. Razoul had introduced a new law that his most faithful servant of the month (usually soldiers) would get to spend an entire night with her. She was now well versed with all things pertaining to sex. Owing to which Razoul had used her to seduce the lords holding certain kingdoms to conquer them. With all this she had come across the fact that the Sultan was unmatched in skill and instruments (!) related to sex. She heard her hand maiden informing her that the Sultan had summoned her. She prepared herself for the session, putting on a red cropped halter top from which it looked like her assets would spill over and a dangerously low pair of matching harem pants, leaving her midriff bare. The clothes were held together only by a few fragile golden strings (Yeah, I know the kit is familiar to you! It's the same which she wore for Jafar in the movie. So what?) She walked into the courtroom still filled with courtiers. The courtiers watched greedily as she walked to the Sultan. She grinned to herself at the effect she had created. She reached up to the Sultan's platform and bowed. "You are such a slut" he said so that only she could hear. She went up to him and removed the Sultan's pants giving him a blowjob and occasionally grinding her shapely ass through the thin fabric to arouse her master's member. The courtiers wolf whistled at her performance. The musicians played a slow music. She stripped her own clothing to reveal the body that the courtiers dreamt of fucking. She put up a little performance for them as she pranced around the Sultan's stage. Finally the Sultan grabbed her and pushed his pulsing member into her heat as she moved up and down on it. Her breasts bobbed up and down with her and Razoul occasionally pinched or cupped them. She was enjoying her time here more than she had ever in the time when she had been a princess. She planned to fulfill this job perfectly, the job of being the royal cock slave to Sultan Razoul.


End file.
